


She'll Never Know

by whatisthisautumnsorcery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthisautumnsorcery/pseuds/whatisthisautumnsorcery





	She'll Never Know

She’ll never know why she always feels so empty. Never know why she feels like part of her is missing, just outside her reach. Never know that time is meant to pass. Never know that people are supposed to age.

She’ll never know that the woman she lives with is not her real mother. Never know that the man she is named after was not her real father. Never know that her name is not really Danielle. Never know that her name is truly Rose.

She’ll never know about the woman locked in the basement. Never know that this woman promised a monster forever. Never know that this woman never stopped fighting for him. Never know that this woman is her mother.

She’ll never know why she likes the lonely pawnbroker, even though nobody else does. Never know that the woman in the basement was his sunshine. Never know that he adored her until he forgot who she was. Never know that he is her real father.

She’ll never know how much her parents loved each other, how much they loved her.

She’ll never know how bravely they fought to stop the dark storm from engulfing them all yet again.

She’ll never know that she has a brother and a nephew, who managed to escape before the second curse hit. Never know that they love her. Never know that they miss her. Never know that they are looking for her.

But how can you find a town that doesn’t exist?


End file.
